El último deseo
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Previo a la que sería su última noche, Kano deseó, así fuera por un instante, volverla a ver, aunque sea por última vez. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Kimi no Sakura]


_**Kimi:**_ _Primero que nada, ¡muy feliz cumpleaños! Espero que la pases muy bien junto a tu familia y amigos. Te lo mereces. De hecho este regalo va por doble vuelta, una de ellas es obvia, pero la otra es por haber sido mi paciente Beta Reader, conteniendo, supongo yo, tu ganas de asesinarme cuando te tapaba de trabajo, y aguantando mis historias escritas a las dos de la mañana. De verdad sos una santa :'v_

 _Bien, para aclarar, esto es una_ _precuela_ _de La última noche, fic publicado hace tiempo, pero bueno, hubo gente (incluidos mi mejor amigo, mi profe de Lengua y Kimi) que tuvieron las mismas dudas, ¿de qué murió Kano? ¿Por qué Kido es así de cruel? Entre otras cosas. Al fin y al cabo no pensaba hacer ninguna continuación, dado que la idea original no incluía explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, por lo que no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo continuarlo o explicar la cosas, pero al final fueron tantas dudas que... terminé escribiendo esto. X'D_

 _Para todos aquellos que esté leyendo hoy esto y ya leyeron la otra parte: puede que el estilo de escritura sea bastante diferente por el tiempo que pasó desde que publiqué el otro fic, esto es más enfocado a los pensamientos y sentimientos de Kano. Sin embargo y con todo, espero que la esencia del escrito se mantenga._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kagerou Days**_ _no me pertenece._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

El último deseo

Kano Shuuya llegó tarde esa noche, por lo que abrió la puerta de su casa sin esperar realmente que hubiera alguien detrás de ella, mas sin embargo grata fue su sorpresa observar que frente el pórtico de la cocina y suavemente iluminada por la luz de neón estaba allí parada su amada esposa, Kido Tsubomi.

―Llegas tarde. ―Le dijo duramente Kido cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Tenía muchas cosas por terminar.

―Tu comida está fría; pero si quieres, aprovéchala y si no, la tiras. ―Le respondió mientras se adentraba al lugar.

―Lo comeré, gracias ―Se calló unos minutos mientras se sentaba en la mesa y probaba un bocado―. Es raro que cocines.― Comentó casualmente.

―Lo tenía que hacer. Yo tenía hambre y ellos también. Todo porque tú no te dignabas a aparecer.

―Entonces tendré que llegar tarde más a menudo. ―Le dijo a modo de broma―. Tu comida es deliciosa.

―Si lo vuelves a hacer ni siquiera entras. ―Amenazó Kido y Kano, aunque sabía que lo había dicho demasiado en serio, se rio un poco.

―Te noto muy tranquila, ¿acaso decidiste hacernos caso al médico y a mí y te tomaste tus pastillas? ―Preguntó sonriendo suavemente, pero sólo recibió una respuesta esquiva.

―Sigo sin saber por qué te interesa tanto, soy yo la que tiene problemas, no tú.

―Me preocupo porque te amo, Tsubomi, y me interesa tu bienestar. ―Contestó pausadamente, intentando mantener la paz.

―¡Pues no te entiendo! ―Su rostro lívido y generalmente desprovisto de emociones se transformó en una mueca exasperada―. ¡No sé por qué te importo tanto si yo no hice nada para merecerlo!

―Porque te quiero. Y a veces me duele. ―Respondió bajito, sin que llegara a los oídos de ella.

El hombre miró el reloj, era muy tarde. Decidió cambiar de tema antes que algo pasara.

―Vete a dormir si quieres, yo lavaré todo. ―Dijo recogiendo los platos. Tsubomi no dijo nada y se fue. Volvió a mirar la hora, de verdad era tardísimo, mejor dejaba las cosas ahí y mañana las lavaba.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta su pieza, sin embargo se detuvo a la mitad en el cuarto de sus hijos. Ellos sorprendentemente estaban despiertos.

―¡Papá! ―La pequeña niña saltó de su cama hasta llegar donde él estaba.

―Hola, Princesa ―Se agachó a su altura y le acarició sus suaves cabellos rubios. Miró hacia el frente, donde su otro hijo estaba y le sonrió con gracia― ¿Y tú, enano, no piensas saludarme?

―Hola, papá ―Saludó escuetamente, y se levantó de su cama―. Voy al baño. ―Mintió y desapareció en el pasillo.

Kano fingió creerse esa mentira, sabía que su hijo no iba al baño, sino a ver a su madre, pero el pequeño no lo admitiría. Alzó a la niña y la acostó de nuevo en su cama.

―Cuéntame un cuento. ―Pidió. El mayor sonrió, negando con suavidad.

―Es muy tarde y mañana tienes que actuar como una hadita, ¿no? ―La pequeña asintió.

―Vendrás a verme, ¿verdad? ―Le preguntó con ilusión.

―Por supuesto. ―Y salió.

―¿Qué haces despierto? ―Se escuchó al fondo, su esposa y su hijo estaba mirándose fijamente.

―I-Iba al baño. ―Balbuceó el niño.

―Vuélvete a dormir. ―Ordenó.

―¡Sí! ―Respondió y enseguida sonrió―. ¡Buenas noches, mamá! ―Entonces regresó corriendo hasta su pieza, en donde fue directo a la cama, como su madre se lo había mandado.

El hombre sonrió, su hijo era de cierta manera como él, demostraba cariño por la mujer que amaba sin esperar nada a cambio.

Entró a su propia habitación y entonces, sin poder controlarlo, comenzó a toser desesperadamente. Como alma que la lleva el diablo se abalanzó sobre su mesita de noche y sacó del cajón unos pañuelos. Tosió con fuerza, le dolían los pulmones y la garganta, su tuberculosis lo consumía lentamente. Realmente le dolía de sólo pensarlo, pero no creía pasar de esa noche, no quería dejarlos solos, no quería irse, pero su esperanza de vida se había reducido considerablemente al no haberse tratado.

Cuando se calmó un poco se recostó en la cama y pensó en su familia, nunca les había dicho nada, ya tenían demasiado con la psicosis de su esposa, no quería agregarle a su angustia el hecho de haber contraído una enfermedad posiblemente terminal. Pensó en sus hijos, le dolía de sobremanera saber que no los vería crecer ni hacerse adultos, no los vería prosperar en la vida ni cumplir sus sueños. Tampoco vería a sus nietos.

Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas traiciones bajaron lentamente ante este último pensamiento.

Tratando de tranquilizarse giró su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con una fotografía de él y su amada esposa el día de su boda. Pensó que sería ella la que más sufriría su partida, porque Kido era, de alguna manera, totalmente dependiente de él. Sin querer recordó el tiempo en que no era así sino al revés.

Después de haber perdido sus poderes y que por fin la tragedia acabase, Kido intentó ser fuerte por todos, pero no pudo. Él, que la amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que, lento pero seguro, ella dejaba de tener constancia de la realidad. Veía, a veces, cómo se quedaba mirando un punto en algún lugar del espacio, indiferente al mundo, pero luego, cuando volvía en sí reaccionaba como si estuviera confundida y hasta llegó a gritarle sin aparente razón.

Kano, muy preocupado por su salud, la llevó a rastras hasta un médico para que le dijeran qué le pasaba y fue ahí cuando su mundo cambió radicalmente y para siempre; tras muchos estudios, determinaron que su querida amiga y hermana sufría de psicosis, que se originó a partir del estrés postraumático que había vivido en su infancia y que se había ido incrementado con el tiempo. Y Kano se sintió culpable por eso, después de todo, la mayoría de las veces era él el causante de los enfados de Kido; en ese momento prometió cuidarla y atenderla, no sólo por culpa, sino porque la amaba y no había cosa más dolorosa que ver cómo la persona que más quería decaía cada vez más ante sus ojos.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de eso, pero acordaron guardar silencio para no alterarla, porque Kido, a pesar de su condición, seguía preocupándose más por sus amigos que por ella misma.

Si mal no recordaba, el tiempo que siguió después formaba parte de sus más dulces y preciosos recuerdos, él siempre la atendía y mimaba y un día ella lo aceptó, Kano no cabía en su felicidad pero no podía demostrarlo abiertamente para no causar un sobresalto en ella, sin embargo eso no evitó que pudieran ser felices y aprovechar cada instante de conciencia de Kido para demostrarle que la amaba, porque conforme su relación avanzaba y el tiempo pasaba su psicosis lo hacía también, y él no quería desaprovechar ni un momento.

Llegado un momento decidieron casarse y formar una familia propia, el día de su boda fue capturada para la eternidad en una fotografía que él guardaba celosamente bajo su almohada. Y, al poco tiempo después, llegaron al mundo dos mellizos preciosos: una niña muy cariñosa y divertida como su padre y un niño independiente e inexpresivo como su madre, sin embargo su hijo era como él en su infancia y adoraba a Kido como a nada en el mundo.

Pero la felicidad no es duradera, principalmente para ellos y su historial de tragedias, Kido tuvo una crisis devastadora a causa de la emoción por ser madre, y lamentablemente nunca pudo recuperarse del todo. Y aunque ahora estaba mucho mejor que antes, pues por lo menos reconocía a sus hijos, nunca volvería ser la misma; había cambiado, se había vuelto más fría y hostil, e incluso cruel, y también se había vuelto distante, muy distante. Pero él seguía amándola, a pesar de que ya no era la misma y nunca lo volvería a ser, seguía atendiéndola y mimándola, porque la amaba demasiado, a pesar de que Kido ya ni quería pasar tiempo con él ni con los niños, ni siquiera dormían juntos y tampoco pasaban tiempo ni como pareja o como familia, porque ella prefería pasarse todo el día en la soledad de su pieza a salir, por ejemplo, a tomar un helado con su esposo e hijos.

Y a veces dolía. Y mucho. Le dolía su indiferencia, su frialdad. Por mucho que la amara no podía evitar que su corazón se estrujara con cada mala mirada o respuesta tajante que recibía por parte de ella. Pero Kano daba lo mejor de sí para soportarlo, puede que ya no tuviera los poderes de la serpiente, pero se las apañaba como podía, porque él era el único sustento emocional que Kido tenía y el único adulto responsable de la casa, debía manterse fuerte por ellos, como su esposa en sus tiempos de líder. Kano quería por lo menos verla sonreír de nuevo, una sonrisa linda por parte de ella sería la recompensa a toda la angustia sufrida.

Pero sabía que no sería posible, porque Kido ya no era la misma, nunca lo volvería a ser, ya no era más esa joven líder maternal y fuerte de la que se enamoró, mas no dejaría de quererla por eso.

Sin embargo, dentro de sus planes para el futuro, Kano tenía como prioridad cuidar de su esposa y criar a sus hijos con el amor que durante gran parte de su infancia ni él ni Kido tuvieron, y cuando sean grandes, ver cómo resolvían sus vidas felices e independientes.

Pero su mundo volvió a caerse de un día al otro, resultaba que tanto se había preocupado por el bienestar y la salud de su esposa que había descuidado la suya propia, y en una visita de rutina al médico, éste le había dado una de las peores noticias de su vida: de alguna manera sin determinar había contraído tuberculosis.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, era un secreto que se lo llevaría a la tumba, tampoco se había tratado, ya que no pensaba tocar ni un centavo de la reserva dedicada a los medicamentos de Kido, y era por eso que él estaba así ahora, al borde de la muerte.

Recostado en su cama se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando el retrato de él y Kido, se había perdido completamente en sus recuerdos y en algún momento había dejado de llorar.

Pensó de nuevo en su esposa, y en la falta que él le haría. De verdad no quería irse, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo.

Sonrió amargamente, y volvió a recordar los momentos felices junto a su familia y entonces deseó que sus pensamientos la alcanzaran.

Era inevitable, pero él no quería abandonar el mundo sin volverla a ver.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta, al verla más tarde allí parada sobre el marco de su puerta, toda despeinada y con cara de dormida, que su muerte no sería la más tranquila, pero sí la más feliz, porque estaría al lado de quién amaba.

Y entonces Kano le sonrió con amor, porque era lo último que le quedaba.

* * *

 _Bien, gente eso es todo, Kimi (y quienes hayan leído este fic) pero que fuera de su agrado leer._

 _¡Ah! Y por último, Alice, si estás leyendo esto... ¡Yo no planeo nada malo! ¡Lo juro! Este es sólo un agradecimiento a Kimi por ser mi Beta Reader y un regalo de cumpleaños, ¡nada más! De hecho, se puede decir que a Kimi yo la quiero como una amiga... ¡No, como una hermana! (Mayor ahora, porque la muy desgraciada ya tiene dieciséis T.T)_

 _Sin más, me despido._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**

 _P/D: Ahora estoy oficialmente en vacaciones inundaré el fandom con mis historias sin sentido. Así que prepárense para la catástrofe (?_


End file.
